


Tethered

by mpmwrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 69, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Decisions, Collars, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, First Time, Fluff, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Nonverbal Upgraded Connor | RK900, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Spanking, Tumblr Prompt, mentions of abuse, wireplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpmwrites/pseuds/mpmwrites
Summary: A collection for Gavin/RK900 prompt fics from Tumblr.1. 3 Times RK900 Tried to be a partner Gavin Reed, and 1 time he was a friend. (Teen)2. RK900 (Rafe) gets a new vehicle; Gavin Really likes it. (Explicit)3. Gavin has a breakdown and RK900 comforts him. (Teen)4. RK900 takes home a drunk Gavin. (Explicit)5. Overheat- Gavin and Rafe try wire-play for the first time. (Explicit)6. Reciprocity- Rafe wants to test Gavin’s patience. (Explicit)7. Blanketed- Rafe wakes up Gavin with sex. (Explicit)8. Obedience- Rafe makes Gavin follow some rules while at work. (Explicit)9. Lesson- RK teaches Gavin a new sign. (Gen)10. Enough- Rafe and Gavin have trouble communicating. (Teen)11. Past Midnight- Gavin and Rafe go to bed late. (Gen)12. Seventy Three- Gavin learns one of Richard's secrets. (T)13. Purple- Gavin breaks his pen. (T)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Would you possibly do a gavin900 where rk900 kinda realises that gavin just needs someone to be soft and patient with him cause maybe gavins had a hard life and nothing he’s done has ever been good enough so he’s just afraid of not being enough"
> 
> This one ended up being quite long for me, but I like the way it turned out. Also a Christmas scene, cause why not?

1.

As RK900 seated himself at the desk across from Detective Reed's, the desk he was told was to be his workstation, he ignored the yelling coming from Captain Fowler's office. He accessed the terminal and began browsing Detective Reed's caseload, familiarizing himself with the work he was to begin as the human's work partner. He intentionally did not let the human's complaints about the assignment distract him, and persistently tried to remain logical about Reed's misgivings.

Reed hadn't met him previously, so his anger should not be taken personally, despite the personal nature of the insults that were loud enough to penetrate the glass walls. Lieutenant Anderson hadn't been so receptive to having an android partner at first either, as Connor had told him, but had taken to Connor's presence over time. RK900 could expect the same to happen to his and Reed's relationship; for the time being he would choose to behave with persistence and competency, as his predecessor had advised.

The argument had seemed to be dying off when it suddenly reached a new volume, Fowler spewing profanity now and making no effort to be discreet. RK900 couldn't help but to keep no less than 15% of his attention on the issue, and it seemed that most of the other officers had taken notice too. When the shouting finally died down for good, Detective Reed had been forced into not answering. Instead, he left the office and stomped past RK900 and their adjacent desks, through the security gate and out of the building. RK900 analyzed the potential courses of action laid before him, and spared a glance at Connor. The other android had watched the scene play out as well, and ticked his head in the direction of the exit, suggesting that the newer android pursue his partner. He did.

Outside, an early December wind was blowing, dragging in that evening's foretold snow with it. Scanning the street, RK900 found his partner fuming near a low wall around the deactivated decorative fountain that was at the center of the courtyard. His hands were fisted inside of the pockets of his leather jacket, and he'd pulled on a dark purple knit cap to cover his ears from the cold. He shuffled around, scowling and occasionally lightly kicking the wall and watching his shoe bounce away from it.

"Detective Reed, I know that you're not keen on being assigned a partner." RK900 spoke, effectively gathering the human's attention, "Therefore I would like to--"

"I don't give a shit what you want." He leveled, making eye contact harshly, "I expect you to stay out of my way, and if you fuck up my track record, I will personally rip you to pieces." He promised with well contained, but noticeable, rage. The threat hit RK900 harder than his programming should have allowed. In a blink, he had his arm around the detective's neck from behind, pressing just hard enough on this throat to cause discomfort, but not harm.

"Do not interrupt me." The android barked in a low tone, "I am here to be an asset to the Detroit Police Department, and that is exactly what I will do. If anyone is going to "fuck up" your case record, it will undoubtedly be you, as your humanity _condemns_ you to fail eventually." He released the human, who stumbled a step away before turning back to face RK900. "And you have more here to lose than I do, so I would like to suggest that you find a professional manner in which to address me while we are working together." He concluded icily. Reed was stunned into silence, but then launched all 5' 9" of his fury at the android. The brazen act was sudden enough that RK900 wasn't able to accommodate for the impact and they both went tumbling backward against the brick, in full view of the street. The human grunted at the impact, but pushed himself away from RK900 quickly, knowing his strength couldn't match a machine.

"I'm not a fucking failure." He ground out, standing and readjusting his hat and jacket before walking away.

When RK900 got back to his desk, he tried to ignore the lounge, where his partner stood in a tight embrace with Officer Chen and a steaming cup of coffee waiting on the table next to him.

2.

"Are you sure?" Chen asked, a bleak smile on her face, though her husband's arm was draped over her shoulders. "There's more than enough to go around at our house, and Cody loves you." She explained. Reed shrugged,

"Yeah. I mean my sister and her family are flying out to see her husband's family, so I'm not celebrating or anything. It's just a day off, well, on call." He didn't look as pathetic as his words may have conveyed.

"Nobody should have to spend Christmas alone. That's almost the _point_ of Christmas." She gave him a meaningful look.

"Actually, the point of Christmas is to celebrate the birth of a prophet of a religion I don't prescribe to." He sassed her, one hand buried in his pocket and the other cradling and unappreciated cup of apple cider. He looked around, knowing he wasn't about to get out of the conversation so easily. His eyes fell on his partner, "Besides, Rafe is coming over to wait for the inevitable domestic dispute calls with me. Won't be alone."

At the sound of his name, the android stepped over to the conversation, "Detective Reed, I do not recall--"

"No, I asked you last week because we agreed that it would be safer if we went on calls together from now on." Reed explained, staring down his partner insistently. Rafe didn't hesitate, his processors taking in and adapting to the situation.

"My mistake, then, I believe I was thinking of the incorrect date when we originally spoke of this, but I _am_ available tomorrow, so I will correct my plans." He attempted a small smile, something he was not able to do as well as Connor, but something that he continued to try and improve upon. Chen raised an eyebrow, not really believing the lie but taking it at face value.

"Well, at least watch a Christmas movie or something. You don't have to like Christmas to like happy endings." she shrugged. "Anyway, I'm in charge of secret Santa deliveries, so I've got to do that before it gets too late. Hank continues to refuse to be Santa." She smirked, and the three humans laughed heartily before she left.

\-----

The following morning, Gavin stretched awake lazily, blinking over to the alarm clock that read 11:26am. He rubbed his hands over his face and sat up, relaxed by the extra rest that the holiday afforded him; the only gift Santa was gonna bring him this year.

Better than the coal he deserved, probably.

He didn't bother to shower and wandered to his kitchen to feed the cat in his maroon fleece pajama pants, shirtless and barefoot. Outside it was overcast and dreary, a gray morning best spent on the couch with a bowl of cereal. In the silence of his apartment, he perched the mixing bowl filled with entirely too much lucky charms on his crossed legs and listened to the cat chomp away at her kibble. He intentionally avoided even looking at the green and gold wrapped gift that he'd dropped by the door with his shoes late the night before.

All was calm, until there was a knock on his door. He didn't move. He didn't want to talk to anybody, didn't want to suffer carolers or holiday well-wishers. Whomever would be knocking on his door was nobody he would want to see. They knocked again, and a third time when that went unanswered.

He finally sat the bowl down on the coffee table and walked over to check the peep-hole. An android, on his doorstep, on Christmas morning. He hauled open the door, cool air rushing in. Rafe glanced him up and down quickly, taking in his state of semi-undress and causing Reed to notice too, though the human was too stubborn to do anything about it. "The fuck?" Was all he offered by way of greeting. Rafe stepped forward and inside the apartment enough to close the door, since Reed was just standing there staring at him.

"Happy Holidays, Detective." He greeted, pushing the door closed and holding out a gift bag with a snowman on it.

"What are you doing here?"

"I believe you said we had plans, so I could wait with you for any calls from the precinct." He stiffly waited for the human to replay, "You promised officer Chen last night that you wouldn't spend the holiday alone." He elaborated

"It was just an excuse!" Reed defended, looking at the android like he was insufferable.

"I am aware of that." Rafe admitted at last, "But I thought that Officer Chen's argument did have merit, and I thought that perhaps it would improve our work relationship should we spend more time together in a casual setting." He still held out the bag, "I can leave if you find this to be a disagreeable proposal."

"You think I would kick someone out of my house on Christmas? I was raised better than that." Reed shook his head and then returned to the couch to finish his breakfast. Rafe didn't move. "You can take your shoes off and stay a while." He admitted quietly, not looking at the android. Rafe eased at the offer, and did remove his boots as well as his jacket. He picked up the discarded gift and carried it with his own gift over to the couch.

"You did not open your secret Santa gift last night. I brought you a gift as well." He explained, sitting them both on the coffee table. "May I sit?"

"You don't have to ask for permission. I'm not your master." Reed looked mildly offended, but knew that it had been an attempt to be polite. The android sat anyway, and he continued to eat his cereal, the partners sitting a foot apart, awkwardly. Rafe waited patiently, but Reed could feel the expectant glances that the android kept sparing for him. Eventually he pulled the white tissue out of the gift bag and fished out a pair of purple knit gloves, ones that matched his hat. The considerate gift almost seemed like too much, because he rarely received gifts that were anything more than a formality.

"Thank you." The human praised gratuitously, staring at the accessory. The amount of thought that had been put into selecting the gift had taken him off guard.

"You like them. I am pleased. I'll admit that it was not an easy choice, but my processors are also not built for such things. Officer Chen helped."

"Purple's my favorite color." Reed explained, reaching for the other gift. On the green wrapping paper, in perfect handwriting, it read 'From: Connor To: Detective Reed'. He ripped it open, letting the paper drop to the floor, and tried to dim a smile at the matching purple scarf that emerged from the décor.

He didn't manage to comment before his phone was ringing. "Jesus, what now?" He muttered, picking up the device and appraising the number. "Gavin Reed." he answered carefully, wiping some milk off his chin and standing. "Seriously, already? Yeah, I'm going. Rafe RK900 is with me. 20 minutes." The conversation was curt and brief, and by the time he hung up, Reed had disappeared into his bedroom. He emerged within minutes, dragging on a black tee shirt with his blue jeans and holding a bundled pair of socks between his teeth. Shirt in place, he dropped to the couch to put on his socks, "We got a call just about ten minutes away. Apparently some little shit pulled a gun on his parents and the grandparents called it in." He explained, already tensing with annoyance at the situation.

Thirty minutes later, Gavin Reed slapped a teenager. Outside of the home that struggled to accommodate the visiting extended family, the kid had thrown the gun out into the mud of the lawn. "Number one, you asshole, don't _ever_ throw a goddamn loaded gun!" Reed barked, jogging out in the now steady rain to pick up the small handgun and flick the safety into place. He took the three steps back to the porch, where the teenage boy, clad in distressed black jeans and a plaid sweater, gave him the finger. Reed had long lost his patience. He lunged for the kid and spun him to hold both hands behind his back, slapping handcuffs on him roughly. Inside, Rafe tried to calm the family and keep them from witnessing the situation as it escalated.

"You listen to me you fucker. Your mother and father love you more than anything in the world. If they didn't, they wouldn't have gotten that hardware installed in your rude little mouth, or paid for your brand name sneakers that they can't afford, or put up with all this shit. So when I let you go, you better get your fucking attitude together and show some fucking _gratitude_ to them so I can go home and never have to see your face again. You're lucky that you even have one parent, much less two, and all this family that wants nothing more than your presence for their Christmas gift. So, you'd better get your shit together, _now._ " Reed seethed.

The kid looked properly horrified, though he still struggled against the officer. "Rafe can you please give me the keys?" Reed called, summoning the android from inside the house. He left Rafe to release the kid, who quickly escaped to the second story of the house, presumably to his room. Reed watched him and took a deep breath.

"My apologies for my partner's behavior, we have--"

"It's fine." The father of the family interrupted, reaching out to shake with both officers, "Teenagers need to be scared shitless once in a while." he chuckled, "Sorry to interrupt your holiday." He offered. the two officers were sent on their way with a small paper plate piled high with cookies 'for their families'.

Reed seethed all the way back to his home, and was no more calm after he changed out of his wet clothes and dropped onto the couch. He let his head fall back, eyes closed, and took several slow, intentional breaths.  When he straightened, he was holding back tears.

"Despite what his father said, Detective, I don't think that you handled that situation in a professional manner." Rafe warned, standing next to the couch and looking far less annoyed than he actually was. "Had the family been less patient, we could have been charged with assault on a minor." Reed leveled his gaze on the teenager.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"On the contrary, detective. I will remind you once again--"

"Were you even there? That kind pulled a fully loaded gun on his parents! He could have killed them! Did you see their house?! They are _poor_ and they are doing everything they can to make his life better, and he doesn't even see that!" Reed was standing, screaming at his partner, and the previously contained tears began to fall. "Do you know what some kids would give to be in his position?! How many kids are living with one parent who goes hungry just so that they can eat? How many kids have to go through _losing_ a parent because they can't afford health insurance?"

"Detective Reed, those concepts are irrelevant to how you-"

"Get the fuck out of my home!" Reed yelled, opening the door quickly, causing a large gust of damp, chilly air to wash over both of them. When Rafe didn't immediately move, Reed grabbed for his arm and ushered him out the door before slamming it in the android's face.

3.

When his partner visibly tensed as they laid eyes on their first witness, Rafe said nothing. When he stayed uncharacteristically quiet during their interrogation and couldn't make eye contact, Rafe made an effort to take the lead role in the discussion. When Reed stood a step behind him as they stood to part, Rafe could only offer a questioning glance. It wasn't until they were ten minutes into the drive to the next witness that the android formulated a way to ask without spiking the human's anger. It didn't work.

"Did you know Mr. Keim prior to our interrogation?" He tried. Reed's fist clenched.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. You should have informed me prior so that I could have had another detective accompany me, rather than risk your presence to cause unnecessary bias."

"Well his name was Kyle Porter when," Reed stumbled over the explanation, "when I knew him." Rafe thought over this information.

"Of course, he took his partner's name when they married."

"I guess." There was a long bout of silence.

"Does he cause you to feel fear?"

"What? Fucking no, I'm not afraid of him." the human argued, drawing his knees up and looking out the window.

"Your physical reaction to his presence would either indicate fear or respect; from the context of what you've said, I assumed it was fear." Rafe explained slowly, "My apologies for not drawing a more accurate conclusion."

"A more accurate conclusion?" Reed was incredulous, "It's none of your fucking business!"

"It _is_ my business if it pertains to the case we are working on."

"No it's fucking not! I didn't know! Believe me, if I had known, I wouldn't want to be in the same _state_ as that abusive son of a bitch!" Reed barked, flinching when he knew he'd let on more than he intended.

"Abusive?" the android quipped, LED flickering to yellow as he recomposed all available evidence. "He is a former romantic partner that abused you." He drew slowly. The human sighed,

"Yeah. fucking beat me for months while we lived together. Came at me with a broken bottle and fucked my face up." He admitted quietly. "Can you drop me off at home please?" he begged in a tone that sounded more needy than he wanted it to. Rafe met the other witnesses alone.

 

+1.

Rafe found Detective Reed deliriously drunk and laughing at the bar of the club, music blaring and bodies packed in tight. He came up behind his partner without warning and plucked the glass out of his hand, cola mixed with some kind of whiskey, and placed it just out of his reach. Reed easily turned and kissed him deeply, expecting the ginger he'd been dancing with for the better part of an hour. The Android froze in place, and Reed pulled away when he didn't reciprocate, his smile fading slightly.

"I take it that I'm not the person you expected?" Rafe offered, twitching up an eyebrow to convey his condescension. Reed blinked twice,

"What the hell are you doing here?" He was still grinning,

"I tracked your bank card; we have a case." Rafe sighed, moving the drink further away when his partner reached for it.

"That's actually kind of funny. You're gonna have to go alone. I'm way too gone to do anything right now. Honestly, I might not even be able to get laid tonight." Reed laughed, making another attempt for the drink. Rafe stepped closer and effectively pinned him against the bar.

"You need some fresh air, we should step outside." Rafe insisted, grabbing at Reed's bicep. The human jolted way, knocking over someone else's drink with his elbow.

"Knock it off, boys. This bar isn't here for your exhibitionism kink." The bartender grumped. "I'm adding that to your tab, by the way." She sighed, rolling her eyes. Reed pushed Rafe away gently and the android obliged, letting him stand and follow him out into the nearly arctic outside air.

The outside environment was the stark opposite of the inside of the club. It was cold and quiet, the streets near empty. "I'm not going to deal with some belligerent asshole beating his girlfriend while I'm shitfaced." Reed complained, too loud and nowhere near articulate. "You can handle it yourself." He waved a dismissive hand and swayed slightly on his feet. "I'm not the one that volunteered to be on call anyway."

"There is no case. I lied." Rafe spoke quickly, frowning, "I was concerned for your well-being." He explained distantly.

"My well being? That's none of your fucking business. I can take care of myself."

"Prior records and information would lead to the opposite conclusion. Consistently, on January 26, you call in sick to work, for your entire history with the Detroit Police Department. I had hypothesized that the date had some kind of significance to you, and Officer Chen politely explained that this is the date of your mother's passing when you were seventeen." The android spoke slowly, in a patient tone, knowing the human was unstable due to his inebriation and emotional struggle.

"Then you fucking know I'm well within my boundaries to get fucking wasted and make my own bad decisions." He shivered, the cold finally catching him. He shifted to lean against the wall for stability, but the cold surface repelled him. "I'm a big boy. I can handle this." he crossed his arms and glanced at the door to the club.

"Detective Reed, you should go home." Rafe insisted, knowing the tactic would only anger his partner.

"I said fuck off!" Reed yelled hoarse and emotional, throwing up his middle fingers petulantly. Suddenly, Rafe shucked his Cyberlife jacket and came close to put it round the smaller detective. He pulled the jacket closed in the front, and the human practically shrunk inside of it, holding it close and letting his shoulders sag.

"Gavin?" Rafe offered, his tone warm. A harsh sob came from the smaller man in return. "Let me take you home?" He tilted his head slightly as Gavin nodded, tears dripping onto the white fabric of the shared jacket. Rafe put his arm around the human's waist and held him close as they slowly walked back to Gavin's car, and snow began to fall.

 

* * *

 

 

 ((BONUS! I had too much fun writing Fowler yelling at Gavin, so here's that!))

"You're not the fucking snowflake you think you are! I continue to keep you around despite your god damn bitchy attitude all the time. You're lucky you're still standing in front of me, don't make the mistake of pushing your fucking luck, Reed. I hear one more god damn complaint about this, you're out of here, you hear me? Back to fucking patrol, and that's if I'm feeling generous. How do you feel about moving to fucking county? Cause I've already got the transfer forms _waiting_ to be signed off." There was a pause in which most of the officers snapped out of their fascination and returned to working. When Fowler spoke again, his tone was back to conversational, albeit tense. "The only thing keeping you above water is your ability to somehow close every case I've given you for the past four years. Nobody wants you here, Gavin. You're here because of my good graces, so I'd be very careful about the way you choose to behave from here on out." RK900 had picked up his audio sensors to hear the conclusion of the conversation, so the slam of Detective Reed's palm on the office door came across startlingly loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and feel free to send me prompts or questions @mpmwrites on tumblr!


	2. Suitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "How bout reed900 and a motorbike? Maybe reed has one or gets one from the dpd's motorpool. For a case or for fun"
> 
> Not exactly as ordered, but there's a motorcycle involved. This chapter is NSFW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written (completed) smut in at least 5 years, maybe 10. Please be gentle!

"I am in the parking garage, level 3 section B." Chimed the message from Rafe, spurring Gavin to grab his jacket and hustle out of the precinct. He had worked late, but promised his android partner that they would go see a movie that night. Gavin hustled out of the building, knowing that Rafe tended to have little patience for being late. He didn't expect to see his partner straddling a white, sporty motorcycle and holding out a helmet toward him. He must have stared, raking his eyes over the android for longer than he intended, because Rafe shifted slightly and tiled his head in a mockery of his predecessor. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I've just never, uh, been on a motorcycle before." Reed explained, ignoring the idea that his 16-year-old self was screaming at him incoherently. Rafe's legs looked elegantly long in his usual black jeans, and the human let his eyes track the length of them again before he decided their previous plan for the evening simply wasn't going to be suitable anymore. He stepped close to the android and kissed him deeply, one hand on Rafe's shoulder and the other on his neck. Rafe responded gratuitously, even while he shifted enough to hang the helmet on the far handle of the bike, freeing his hand to rest on Reed's waist.

Gavin pulled away, breathless, and Rafe stared up at him, evaluating the human's sudden attentions. He let his hand drop to Gavin's hip, then down to his thigh and pulled slightly, making him take another step to close the space between them. He raised an eyebrow, smiling, and observed, "We'll be late to the movie if we do not leave soon."

"Fuck the movie. We'll go later." urged Gavin, because he was already half hard in his jeans and proved his point by rocking his hips forward slightly and pulling Rafe into another kiss, this time with tongue. The android's palm tightened on his leg and Gavin sighed into the kiss at the small manifestation of Rafe's desire. The motorcycle continued to idle, the sound echoing slightly in the nearly empty parking garage. The sound seemed to ground the pair, and Rafe released the human quickly.

"Gavin, this isn't an appropriate location to--"

"There's nobody here." Reed's declaration was served with a pout as Rafe scanned the area. There were no visible audience, as he'd claimed, but the android still looked unsure. Reed rolled his eyes, and then decided the he wasn't taking no for an answer. Not when presented with this… _gift_ that he was going to fantasize about indefinitely. "RK900, set your touch sensors to 100%." He smirked.

Deviancy, in Gavin's experience, was complicated. Rafe didn't _have_ to listen to him, and they both knew that. However, Rafe had insisted that his programming needed a mission, and he had decided his mission was to be a good partner to Gavin. Under the mission parameters, he not only constantly sought after the human's well-being, but also wanted to make him _happy_. If Gavin were to issue a command, he could still choose not to follow, but his programming begged to be obedient.

Begged to _please_ the human.

And then Gavin pushed his hand under Rafe's shirt to lay flat on the android's skin, and Rafe shuddered, glitching slightly from the sense overload. "Gavin." He tried to warn, but it sounded more like a request. The smaller man used his other hand to brace on Rafe's shoulder and haul himself into Rafe's lap, straddling him.

"I know, use my powers for good. I would argue that this _is_ good." Gavin's voice was low, and he tilted his head to kiss Rafe's neck lewdly.  The taller detective spurred into motion, seeking skin to skin contact desperately. He pulled at Gavin's shirt, stretching the soft fabric before managing to push it up enough to get his hands under it. He dug his fingers into Reed's lower back and pulled him closer, making the human groan with the manhandling he was receiving.  Gavin tightened this thighs around Rafe's middle, and the android tried to shift closer as well, but he had one foot planted on the ground to secure their balance.

"G-Gavin." Rafe stuttered, his processing power being diverted from speech to interpret the physical input he was bombarded with. He closed his eyes in attempt to form a tangible sentence, "Not an appropriate place." He managed, though he made no effort to keep the human from pushing his jacket off his shoulders and dropping it on the concrete. Gavin kissed his protests away, and his hands were back under Gavin's shirt as soon as they were free from the garment, fingertips dipping under the waistband of his jeans insistently. After shucking his own jacket, the human dug his nails into the synthetic skin on the back of Rafe's neck, and the sensation made the android jerk a tug at the other's pants, popping the button off with unintentional strength.

"Fuck," Gavin gasped as the small piece of metal clinked to the ground. Rafe produced a staticky moan  in response and pushed his hands further around to grab the human's ass, lifting him just enough to push his jeans down in one smooth movement. The rough fabric pulled tight against Reed's spread thighs, but allowed Rafe to wrap a strong hand around Gavin's cock and stroke slowly. Gavin moaned, letting his head drop back, but never let his hands leave his partner's skin. Rafe offered a predatory grin and used his free hand to gently push back on Gavin's chest. The human yielded to the push and let Rafe lower him so that his back was arched over the fiberglass of the cycle, sending a gentle hum along his spine as the motor idled.

Rafe's hand moved from Gavin's sternum to his mouth, prodding a finger inside, and the human sucked gratuitously, all the while rocking his hips against the android's other hand. Through half-lidded eyes he watched Rafe's LED cycle a consistent yellow and his eyes flutter shut momentarily. When his eyes opened again he made eye contact with the human and flicked his thumb over the head of Gavin's cock quickly, earning a needy whine. He pulled his now spit-slick finger from Gavin's mouth and brought it down between his legs, giving no warning before pressing the one finger inside. Gavin stifled a moan by pulling Rafe down for a heated kiss, biting at the android's lower lip until his mouth opened and Gavin pushed his tongue in.

Rafe felt his internal temperature rising, no longer able to compensate for the extended processing power, and redoubled his efforts. He pushed another finger inside of Gavin, causing the human to gasp loudly at the pressure, the sound echoing slightly. Rafe glanced up at the sound and then back to the human. "Gavin," is voice was still static-filled and needy, "we should try to be quiet." He observed, but curled his fingers to make the smaller moan just as loudly a second time. He rocked his hips harder into Rafe's hands, threading his own hands through the android's hair roughly. Rafe found a rhythm against Gavin's needy thrusts and mouthed at the human's neck, kissing and licking up to drop a gentle bite on his jawline. "Are you close?" he begged, already knowing the human's answer.

"Yes, fuck." Gavin admitted, pulling at the android's scalp and making him moan against the human's neck. The pornographic noise was enough to send Gavin over the edge, biting the side of his own fist in an attempt to stifle the sound of his climax as he came all over his shirt and Rafe's hand between them. His chest heaved as he fought the drowsiness that was pulling at him, the knowledge of their location the only thing keeping him from losing that battle. Rafe sat up but didn't move away, one hand stroking Gavin's bare hip gently. They stayed like that for several minutes, until another sound bounced through the garage. There was a car making its way up through the levels, the thump-thump of its tires passing over the seams in the concrete regularly.

It made Gavin jump, sitting up awkwardly in his state of undress, and Rafe had to stabilize him before the both fell over. He helped the human off the bike quickly and watched as Gavin pulled up and zipped his jeans, frowning at the now missing button. Reed then stripped off his green tee and used it to wipe off the evidence of their misdeeds before throwing on his jacket and zipping it over his bare chest just as the old sedan reared its headlights in their direction. Rafe picked up his own jacket and stepped over to scoop up the button and tracked the vehicle visually, identifying it as Lieutenant Anderson's car.

"The hell are you two doing here?" The senior officer grouched from the rolled down window as he came to a halt. Gavin briefly looked distressed, but changed the look to annoyed just as quickly as it appeared,

"Worked late. Not that it's your business." He frowned, noticing as Anderson gave him a once over and settled his gaze on the shirt he was still holding at his side.

"You're lucky I'm too done with this shit to bother asking for the truth." He concluded as he turned off the engine and got out of the car. Hank rolled his eyes as he made his way into the building without looking back, Connor in tow. Once the mechanical sound of the door had faded, Reed spun on the android.

"Please tell me that this is actually _yours_." He begged.

"It is, do you like it? I've learned to dislike public transit; this seemed a suitable alternative."

"Haven't decided yet. We can discuss it again later." Gavin smirked in return, walking closer to his partner than necessary and looking up at him. "And next time I'm not letting you turn your sensors down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and feel free to send me prompts or questions @mpmwrites on tumblr!


	3. Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has a meltdown and Rk900 comforts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the result of some personal issues, some kind words from a friend on tumblr, and some wonderful art by @nyavka-art on tumblr: http://nyavka-art.tumblr.com/post/177317623406/%E1%90%9B

Tears. Fat, heavy, warm tears rolled down his face intermittently. He made no effort to wipe them away. That little boy was dead. Nine years old and his father killed him. Killed him, because Gavin hadn’t been fast enough. Hadn’t been smart enough. Hadn’t been good enough at his job to stop his psychopath father. It was his fault. If he was a better negotiator, a better detective, a better person this all could have been prevented.

He was grimacing through the sobs, and could feel his whole torso shaking, his toes curling inside his shoes. It was a good thing it was dark. Anderson would undoubtedly arrive soon and he didn’t need to be seen like this. He was a mess. It was all a mess. Blood on the grass, on the sidewalk. The kid hadn’t even died immediately. He bled out and had to watch his father put a pistol in his mouth. Literally minutes before Gavin and Nines pulled up.

He never minded getting called out when there were kids involved. When he’d been uniform, he’d get called to stand by CPS’ side as families were separated several times a week. He’d ride in the back seat with teenagers who’d been beaten bloody on the street. If he hadn’t needed to make the ‘responsible choice’, his bachelor’s in social work probably could have been a PhD.

A PhD still wouldn’t have helped that little boy.

He shrugged off his jacket and slung it roughly against the far door of his car. Sniffing away his running nose, he wrapped his arms across his chest and dug his nails into his upper arm. He tried to calm himself, bite his lip to quiet the sobs, but that boy was so young. If he hadn’t left this phone in the car and missed the call, if he hadn’t stopped to get coffee in the first place, if he hadn’t let the woman carrying a toddler check out in front of him, he would have gotten to the scene sooner. He could have saved that kid.

He was still sniveling , propped sideways against the leather of the back seat with the arm rest on the door digging into his lower back, when he heard the driver’s door open. He didn’t know how long he’d been there, but when he opened his eyes he could see that the windows had fogged against the cold outside and lights from the ambulances and other officer’s cars blinked dully outside. He stretched up the collar of his shirt to wipe his face of sweat, tears, and snot. Of course, he would have to make a statement for the record, maybe even a news crew.

He wiped his face again, but new tears came with another sob as he tried to construct some kind of statement that would make him sound at least some kind of competent. He choked on the attempt to compose himself, the sound raw and wet sounding.

“J-Just give me another minute, I'll…” He went silent at the hand that reached back for him as the door closed. The sight of his partner spiked another wave of horror, knowing that the android could have done better if Gavin wasn’t there to slow him down. Knowing that Rafe undoubtedly saw, with his perfectly made brain, how much of a failure he was.

He withdrew further against the seat, just out of the other’s reach, and turned his face away. He heard the slight shift as Rafe’s hand retracted, and then listened as he shifted, buckled his seatbelt and started the car.

The sound of traffic outside the car and the shine of headlights was familiar, and through the thirty-five minute drive, Gavin sobered do a stricken stillness. He wasn’t crying anymore, and exhaustion started to overtake him, dried tears making his face feel raw. He rubbed his cheeks again with the inside of his shirt and let himself nod off to the gentle hum of tires on pavement.

When he woke it was to the muted click of the door latch and Rafe’s arm supporting him as the door was opened. He woke enough to get out of the car himself, grabbing his discarded jacket and rubbing the dried saline away from his vision. They were in the parking level under his apartment building.

He didn’t argue when Rafe wrapped an arm around his waist, secure and supporting, as they ambled toward the elevator and he vaguely pushed the button marked 8. That arm didn’t move as the elevator hauled them upward, but Gavin thought it may have tightened, his shoulder tucked against Rafe’s chest as he noticed the yellow blink of the android’s LED reflecting on the brushed stainless walls. In the hall he held his hand to the door lock and stepped away from the android slightly to move inside, the city lights bouncing inside from the large windows that made up the exterior wall of his living room.

Gavin kicked off his shoes and dropped his jacket on the floor, still dazed and drowsy.

“I do not understand.” Rafe breathed as he shut the door carefully. “You’ve never seemed so heavily affected by empathy.” He explained. Gavin tensed, then tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling, tears stinging his still raw eyes. He let out a long exhale.

“You  _wouldn’t_ understand.” He choked, and the tears broke free. He brought his palm up to his face, covering his eyes as his shoulders heaved another sob.

Empathy.

That was the worst part of it all, wasn’t it? He didn’t have any empathy for that child or his father. His outburst, pathetic as it was, was the offspring of little more than self doubt. Self doubt and arrogance; conceit. He had little going for him in any other way except that he was  _really fucking good_  at his job, and how he was here with the death of two people on him. The little worth he’d ever managed to manifest was because of his capability in his work, and now even that was gone.

What was left?

Rafe guided him to the couch and sat down next to him. He was shaking again, and could feel his lips beginning to chap from dehydration and the abuse of chewing on them. Images of the crime flickered behind his eyes, repeating on loop alongside the concept of his inadequacy.

“Gavin, I can’t help if you don’t–

"I don’t fucking need help.” He barked, then, softer, “I can’t be helped.”

“You  _will_  be okay. Everything is going to be okay.” Rafe frowned, his LED flicking to red and staying that way.

“ _No_. I’m not okay. I can’t be  _okay_. I didn’t save him. I could have. I could have done better. I–” A sob forced itself into his speech, and he didn’t even try to finish as he coughed out several smaller sobs that followed. The android slowly brought his arm around Gavin’s shoulders, and the smaller detective collapsed into his hold, his head nestled in Rafe’s shoulder.

“Gavin, that boy’s death is not the fault of your actions.” the android warned. He sobbed harder, the knowledge of his failures being revealed out loud made it even more hurtful. Rafe brought his other arm around Gavin and he curled into the embrace, holding on like Rafe was a lifeline.

“One bad day is not who you are.” Rafe mused, is voice closer as he tried to soothe his partner. He planted a kiss to Gavin’s scalp, his nose buried in the human’s ruffled hair. He tightened his hand around Rafe’s elbow, his chest aching with emotional overexertion. As he listened to the faint sound of Rafe’s t-pump working, the tears slowed and sobs faded. He let himself relax slowly, and Rafe leaned back into the cushions, pulling Gavin with him. He was not okay, but maybe, if Rafe could hold him like this, he could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and feel free to send me prompts or questions @mpmwrites on tumblr!


	4. Designated Driver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin calls RK900 to drive him home after a night of drinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an anon tumblr prompt for Gav900 first time and morning after. Also fills my OTP NSFW Challenge Day 3: First time

**Hey**

**Do me a favor?**

He knew he was drunk, but he wasn't so drunk that he thought he was capable of driving. Laughter erupted from Tina at something her husband said, and soon their other friends were laughing. He'd had enough. He didn't try to be anti-social, so when she invited him to their usual late night bonfire to celebrate the school year starting, he went. He showed up with her favorite wine and a 12 pack of Sam Adams to share and parked himself in a lawn chair, surrounded by laughter and crackling flames and the sound of tree crickets and katydids.

**Good evening, Gavin. I would be happy to assist you.**

The group of 9 adults sat around the flames, throwing empty cans into the pit and telling stories about their kids asinine behavior from the past three months. Nights like this reminded him of why he really, _really_ was not cut out to be a parent.

**Can you come drive me home?**

**Been drinking.**

But three hours of stories, at least five bouts of shouting at the troupe of kids to go the hell to sleep, and at least five beers (he wasn't exactly counting) was more than enough to have him drowsy and ready for the reprieve of his couch.

**It would make me a bad partner if I declined. What is your current location?**

He hauled himself up to stand, swaying slightly and smiling at the pleasant fog in his head. He never drank often, and when he did, it was at home and he didn't get past a beer or two before he didn't feel like getting up to get another. Getting drunk alone condemned him to being in the same field as Anderson, the sad fuck. He ambled around the congregation and stopped behind Tina to lean down and plant a kiss on her cheek, making her beam up at him, "You want to take the couch tonight?"

**Officer Chen's listed residence**

**Outside the city sorry**

"No, I'll be okay." Gavin smiled, recalling the last time he'd taken that offer and had woken up to Chen's son jumping up and down and screaming along to some cartoon. He hugged her from behind and then stepped over to her husband who stood to say his goodbye. They shook hands and pulled into a warm hug.

**I will arrive in approximately 30 minutes.**

"You're not driving are you?" Sam looked a little affronted.

"No, my partner's coming to get me." Gavin shook his head, his speech slurring slightly as he glanced at his phone.

"You know you treat him like shit and then expect him to pick up your drunk ass…" Tina shrugged, rolling her eyes. Gavin guessed she'd drank more than he had, because she didn’t talk like that unless she was far from sober.

"I don't expect anything, I _asked_."

"Like you thought there was even a chance he'd say no. You know he introduce himself as 'RK900, Gavin Reed's android partner.'" She mocked his baritone and laughed again. Sam looked patiently amused. "Like he doesn't exist without you."

"You're exaggerating." Gavin took a deep breath, looking into the flames for a long moment. He knew he wasn't making a convincing case. Tina had turned down the move to detective twice already, and he felt guilty being so tight-lipped about the few dates he'd already had with the android.

If he's being honest though, he's not sure if they're even calling them dates. Three hours at Starbucks filling out reports from several weeks prior had been 900's suggestion; postulating that Gavin would feel more productive in a favorable environment (and with the android buying him his second and third lattes that day). Gavin had suggested his partner come over to watch 21 Jump Street barely after he'd admitted to never seeing it, though the premise of it was included in his pop culture database, and proceeded to doze off on RK's shoulder as Channing Tatum tripped balls on the TV screen. They went shopping together because RK900 had taken to wearing black jeans and black turtleneck _every day_ , and insisted he had no sense of what clothes would be appropriate on him, so he needed Gavin's help. They'd fallen naturally into eating lunch together (well, 900 watching Gavin eat), cross legged on the edge of the fountain in the courtyard as he at his usual PBJ and granola bar in relative quiet.

They enjoyed each other's company.

"Gavin, look at me." Tina slurred with a  smirk, "Nobody is going to think any less of you if you're actually as nice to him as he is to you." She assured, then, with a laugh, "Because outside of this group, people already think you're a little bitch." Everyone laughed, Gavin tried to join them, but she had gotten out of hand and onto his last nerve.

And maybe a group of people laughing at him didn't make his tipsy-self brim with confidence. The sound of footsteps in the damp grass had him sigh in relief instead of getting too bothered by Tina.

"Good Evening, Detective Reed." Came the android's semi-monotone from over Gavin's shoulder. Gavin offered a greeting in return, and took a moment to introduce his other friends. HIs pleasant buzz was renewed by Tina's quiet and the presence of his partner until RK made to speak again, "Hello to you all, I am RK900, Detective Reed's android partner."

Tina howled; Gavin turned the color of a rose and turned to leave.

"I would have paid for your taxi." Gavin says as he hands his keys to the android and drops into the passenger seat. "I mean, if you're gonna come get me in the middle of the night..."

"It's not an inconvenience. I had no plans." RK offered the twitch at the corner of his mouth that Gavin had come to recognize as a smile as he started the car. They drove in silence for a while before Gavin spoke again,

"Why do you introduce yourself like that?"

"Like what, Gavin?"

"Like you're my property. 'Detective Reed's android partner'." Gavin peered at him in the dark.

"I don't know of another way to introduce myself that is specific enough to explain my relationship to you." He explained, when Gavin didn't answer he elaborated, "It doesn't bother me to identify in that way. I find that I prefer that it's perceived that you are my closest companion." Awkwardly, he placed his hand on Gavin's knee, as if he wasn't sure of proper social protocol but he wanted to do it no less.

It felt like fire. Gavin stared at the android's hand and when it didn’t' retreat he spoke again, "Well, don't let me kinkshame you then, I guess." He shrugged, aiming for nonchalance as he placed his hand on top of 900's carefully. His partner's led swirled yellow while he looked up the colloquialism and then returned to blue.

They drove for a while in silence, their layered hands remaining tensely still until RK moved his just slightly, causing Gavin to pull his away quickly. He knew that nothing RK ever did was unintentional. Every movement, every word preconstructed and done with meticulous accuracy.

Always awaiting a specific outcome, statistically reinforced and founded in lengthy research.

Gavin figured that moving away had defied what RK had been expecting to happen, because the android briefly glanced away from the road to watch his movement. By the time his eyes were back on the deserted road before them, he had grabbed at Gavin's hand and entwined their fingers carefully. Gavin stared at their clasped hands for a long moment in appraisal. He was still buzzed enough that he felt more flattered than suspicious, so he relaxed fingers over 900's knuckles and turned to look out the window. They were only about ten minutes from his apartment building and he suddenly wished that the drive was much longer.

Though, when has he ever been lucky enough to get what he wished for? Their hands separated so that the car could be shifted into park and shut off. They got out of the car in silence and RK turned to look at the human over the roof of the car, tossing over the keys. "Thanks for driving me." Gavin admitted

"I'm glad to help you home safely." The android nodded in response. Gavin, struck suddenly with the earnest appeal, bit his lip.

"Well, I'm not home yet. This isn't the best neighborhood, who knows what could happen between here and my front door?" He offered. Gavin wasn't cocky enough to assume that the android was going to believe him, but he figured that his partner might choose to indulge him regardless.

Especially if the android was as interested as Gavin wanted him to be.

"You are an experienced city police officer, and you've lived at this residence for four years. There are no reports of vagrancy in this building for the twenty four months. Surely you're not _afraid_ , detective." RK was smirking in the slightest, but it was his tone that gave away the baiting nature of his words. Gavin frowned, not able to summon a witty comeback to cover the slight pang of disappointment that swam around his tipsy brain. "However, what kind of officer would I be to deny a citizen that asks for help?" 900 concluded, pushing away from the car and coming around to Gavin's side.

The android entwined their fingers once more as he led Gavin into the building in silence. Gavin hoped that his drinking was an adequate excuse for the blush on his cheeks as they stepped into the elevator. They rode up four floors in still silence and relief washed over the human  when the doors opened and they ambled down the hall to his door. Gavin pushed the door open, having left it unlocked earlier that evening with the knowledge that he might get too drunk to negotiate the key. He stood in the entryway and shrugged at his partner, "I'd offer for you to come in for coffee, but you don't drink."

"Indeed I don't, and I would venture that it's a bit late for coffee."

"Yeah. It's also kind of late to be making you take the drive home." Gavin drew carefully. He looked into his apartment, then back at RK, "You could stay."

"I wouldn't want to be an imposition." The android looked into the apartment as well, slightly concerned. Slowly a cat appeared from the dark apartment, nudging their nose against the human's leg affectionately.

"Well, come in if you want, but if I hold the door open, he'll run." Gavin explained, stepping inside and nudging the feline away with his leg quickly. RK followed and closed the door in his wake, letting the apartment be shrouded in dark save for the streetlights straining in through the window. They stood in quiet for a moment, awkward tension forging a canyon between them until Gavin refused to yield to it. "Fuck it." He grunted before lurching toward RK, pushing their bodies and lips together. They kissed for a long minute against the closed door before the android seapated them with some force.

"Gavin, you are under the influence and I cannot take advantage of you." He stated firmly, looking away from the smaller man. Gavin stared at his chin for a long moment while he processed the statement.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He closed his eyes to gain patience "I swear that you are _not_ taking advantage of me." Gavin sighed impatiently, his hands on RK's hips possessively.

"You were unable to drive." The android assessed, not convinced.

" _And_ I feel much better now." Gavin promised, trying for another kiss, only to be denied.

"Legally you cannot give consent if you are inebriated." He recounted.

"Fuck!" Gavin exclaimed, stepping away, "What can I do to convince you?" He continued, his tone begging. He'd pushed this whole thing this far, he wasn't about to give up. He gasped as his partner lunged forward, not only to kiss him, but to plunge his tongue inside mouth. Gavin reacted near-immediately, arching his back so that their chests were pressed together and sliding a hand around the back of the android's neck. RK's hands found a comfortable place on Gavin's waist and shoulder before they parted slowly, Gavin's lips chasing after 900's retreat.

"Your blood alcohol level is 0.623%." he offered, simulating breathlessness. "Beneath the United States legal limit for driving, but enough to impede judgment and inhibition." He stared at Gavin's mouth, lust evident in his gaze. His hands began to roam, one finding itself insistently pulling on the hem of the human's shirt. Gavin raised his brows inquiringly and let a slow smile creep across his features when his partner didn't continue to object. He brought one hand to catch the android's chin and kiss him again, though he stepped backward slowly to lead the other further into the apartment. Eventually, they made it onto Gavin's bedroom. The room was cool and fresh air filtered through the open windows as RK pushed Gavin down onto the bed.

Gavin let out a sharp exhale as he impacted the mattress, but smirked as the other loomed over him. "I guess that means my consent is acceptable." He purred, kicking off his shoes and spreading his legs. RK900's jaw went slack as he looked the detective up and down, his hands reaching for Gavin even before he knelt between the man's legs. His Cyberlife issued jacket was discarded at the foot of the bed before he began insistently pulling at Gavin's clothes.

The urgency in RK's movements was evident and Gavin relished in it. Call him overly sappy, but being wanted was one of his biggest turn-ons. He snapped a seam as he pulled off his shirt and tossed to god knows where before making to unbutton the android's shirt and sending it to join his own while the android mouthed at his collarbone and shoulder lewdly. The android's teeth found purchase at the base of his neck and Gavin moaned, digging nails into his partner's biceps as he keened into the attention. He didn’t even realize that he had his legs wrapped around 900's thighs, pulling him closer and craving friction on his quickly stiffening dick until the android laid his weight against the smaller man.

Gavin tilted his head back and _sighed_ at the full body contact like it was a relief. "This is fucking amazing." He bubbled as RK moved to biting at his jaw. He was definitely gonna have marks after this. Worth it. When the android made a hum of assent Gavin shifted his hips roughly against RK's and started fumbling with his own jeans.

"Gavin." RK groaned slowly. He sat up to appraise Gavin as he opened his own pants and then stood to take them off, leaving them in a heap on the floor with his black briefs. The human stilled as he watched greedily, taking in the android's erection and toned muscles. RK gave a pleased but impatient look at he reached down to pull off Gavin's pants as well, practically drooling at the planes of tanned skin laid before him.

"Are you going to stare at me or fucking touch me?" Gavin whimpered, reaching between his legs to stroke his cock slowly, eyes stuttering closed at the pleasant touch. That was all it took to get the android back on top of him, replacing the human's hand with his own insistently.

"Apologies." RK choked out, "I am not-- I've not done this before."

"Oh." Gavin breathed, "Maybe we should--" The android cut him off with a kiss as his thumb swiped through the precum beading at the tip of his cock. Gavin dug blunt nails into his arms encouragingly as RK began to rut his cock against Gavin's behind impatiently. Their lips parted and all concerns from Gavin had fizzled into moans of pleasure. RK was a quick study and his hands had made their way from reverent to sinful in the way he touched Gavin. So much so that he was quickly becoming incoherent, "Lube. Drawer." he pointed to the bedside table which seemed a mile away at that point.  The android's gaze followed his gesture and he pulled away after a quick peck to Gavin's jaw.

The separation cleared Gavin's head a little and he shifted to sit on his knees so that The android returned to kissing him gratuitously. "Lay down." Gavin instructed, pushing at the android's shoulders. He did as told, gazing up at Gavin expectantly as the human straddled his waist carefully, grinning wide. RK's hands wasted no time in finding their place, one with a bruising grip on Gavin's thigh and the other dutifully stroking his cock. Gavin rocked his hips rhythmically into the friction, biting his lower lip and bracing himself with one hand on the android's abs. He felt dizzy with the pleasure, though he was having trouble making the effort to not be selfish after lusting over his partner for the past several months. "Fuck." He grunted, wanting nothing but more, "Fuck me." He demanded, making eye contact with RK.

The android made a longing noise and recovered the lube, dripping it over long fingers before pressing one to Gavin's hole. The human moaned and pushed back against the digit, sighing with the feeling and letting his jaw go slack. Some of his hair had begun to fall over his forehead but he made no effort to push it away and leaned down to kiss the android as another finger pushed into him. He stilled at the pressure but plunged his tongue into RK's mouth, moaning into the kiss and tightening his thighs around the other man insistently. Gavin felt his hands working inside him, taking their time sliding in and out of his ass with vulgar sounds in the quiet room.

"Gavin" RK broke away from the kiss, "I _want_ \--" He pulled his fingers out of Gavin and Gavin nodded, leaning back and lining RK's dick up with his hole, holding eye contact as he slowly lowered himself onto the android's sex. RK's LED performed a lightshow under Gavin's gaze; the human beamed with pride at the reaction. When he was finally buried all the way inside Gavin his fingers dug into Gavin's hips to make him _move_ , but Gavin held fast against it.

"Fuck, I know." Gavin approved, though the android said nothing. Gavin's chest heaved again before he shifted his hips just slightly, "Good?"

"Much more than I anticipated." the android nodded, moaning when the human finally moved. Gavin lifted himself up and back down as slowly as he could will himself to manage, thighs trembling slightly with restraint. RK just watched him in awe, trying to process the array of new sensations fully. Gavin arched his back as he rocked down on RK, carding a hand to finally push his hair back to where it should be. He quickened the pace, chasing his own pleasure as he adjusted slightly with each thrust to get RK's cock to hit his prostate. He nearly yelled when he finally hit it, tensing to hold the same position and producing a litany of filthy noises.

The android wrapped is hand around Gavin's cock again and pushed himself up to a semi-sitting position so he could kiss Gavin. Gavin's hands held fast to his shoulders, grounding him as he rode the android hard and fast. RK bit at Gavin's lip greedily and broke the skin just slightly, producing a surprised yelp from the human as he sucked on the spot. His free hand pulled at the back of Gavin's hair gently, the human catching the hint and tilting his head back so RK could suck marks into Gavin's throat.

With RK's wrist twisting in all the right ways so that Gavin was practically singing, Gavin felt himself pushing quickly over the edge, "Fuck, R, God…" He spoke nonsense praises and curses as he came between them, cum on both of their chests as he panted into the android's hair. RK wasn't far behind, using both hands to help Gavin to ride him all the way to his own equivalent of an orgasm; minor systems shutting off temporarily and major ones stuttering to keep up with the overload of information. He moaned against Gavin's chest, needing to expel some of the pent-up feeling.

RK laid back on the mattress again, pulling Gavin to lay on top of him carefully. They laid like that for several minutes before Gavin pushed himself away, stretching his legs out and staring up at the ceiling from the android's side. "Fuck." he mused reverently "Please tell me we can do that again." He offered, slightly breathless still.

"I would enjoy that." Came RK's voice, flat and modulated as usual. "However, you should sleep, Detective." He offered, moving off the bed to stand and heading toward the bathroom. Gavin sat up,

"Are you still going to call me detective after that?" He offered. RK returned with a damp washcloth and handed it to Gavin to clean himself off. "I literally just took your virginity." He raised both eyebrows and stood, grabbing for his boxers and tossing the defiled washcloth into his laundry basket.

"You would prefer that I call you Gavin."

"At least outside of work, yeah." The human insisted, collapsing back onto the bed and  climbing under the comforter. RK climbed in beside him after putting his own underwear back on and let Gavin curl up against his side.

\----------------------

Gavin woke slowly, a contrast from his usual nightmare fueled mornings. The sun that came in was a deep gold, meaning it was still early enough to attempt a little more sleep. He rolled away from the windows and tucked the blanket under his chin, reaching for the spot the cat usually slept in. His hand landed on something that was decidedly not cat. He looked up to see RK leaning against the headboard with the cream-colored feline purring in his lap.

"Good morning, Gavin."

Gavin grunted in response. "You're still here." He rubbed at his eyes and sat up, dragging the blanket to stay around his shoulders.

"I did consider returning to my home." RK offered, "But you did mention an interest in repeating last night's intimacy." Gavin's early morning grogginess took a moment to process the thought. As he did the android moved to lay down at Gavin' side again, the cat leaping away and in search of somewhere else to nap. Gavin chuckled.

"You wanna fuck me again." He confirmed.

"Very much so." RK's hands were on Gavin's hips already with a lewd smirk and fingers slipping under the waistband of his boxers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave prompts over @mpmwrites on tumblr.


	5. Overheat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafe asks Gavin to but his fingers inside of him, its just not in the way Gavin expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Day 12: Fingering! DBH fandom is cool cos we have that marvelous side of fingering that is wireplay, so forgive me taking liberties with this prompt! I really like wireplay, and this is my first time writing it, so be gentle! Fun Fat: the ending bit is actually from and ConHank Fic I was gonna write, but I’m not sure I’ll ever get around to it, so I adapted it. Enjoy! Reed900, E.

They started with kissing. Rafe had Gavin pinned to the couch possessively, just the way he knew would have Gavin turning to putty beneath him. His tongue plunged into the human's mouth and his hand was cradling the back of Gavin's head, holding him there as he ground down against Gavin to feel the smaller man's erection though his sweatpants. It thrilled him to know Gavin wanted him, though he'd never reveal his utmost desire to please the human.

Gavin worked the buttons on his shirt loose, pushing the fabric off of the android's shoulders once the fabric was free. "Are you sure you want _me_ to do this?" He mused, looking unsure.

“Yes, Gavin, I am.” The Android assured for the fourth or fifth time since he’d proposed the idea. He reached down to his front where an irregular patch of skin had deactivated next to this thirium regulator and tapped it gently. A five inch square access panel opened, revealing the glowing blue and metal components inside. Gavin stared in fascination, but didn’t move his hands from Rafe’s waist.

“Just... stick my hand inside you?” Gavin looked concerned.

"If you're not comfortable, we can stop." The androids expression remained placid, but Gavin knew he must have wanted this deeply to have actually asked him for it. The human placed a tentative finger on the edge of the opening, running the pad of it along the line slowly and watching for a reaction from the larger man. Rafe's expression changed exponentially, eyes falling shut and jaw dropped as he dug his palm into the arm of the couch.

"Oh." Was all Gavin could offer, breathlessly licking his lips as he watched. He used his free hand to push Rafe's shoulder away so that the android could sit on his hips, giving Gavin better access to touch him. "More?" He offered, letting Rafe grind down against his cock in reciprocity.

"Yes." He nodded after a long moment of just feeling Gavin frame the opening in his torso. Gavin pushed his hand in further, knuckles gazing the housing of the thirium pump regulator accidentally, and Rafe _moaned_.

Gavin thought he might orgasm just from the sound of it. After all the fingering and pegging and blowjobs, he'd never heard Rafe make a sound like _that_ and not even his filthiest wet dreams could have ever come close. He made another pass at the regulator, intentionally this time, and the unholy noises didn't cease. Gavin couldn't help but let out a slight whine in response as Rafe bucked his hips against Gavin's harder. The human's other hand found his hip and slowed the grinding, even as his fingers made long strokes up and down a black wire as slow as he could manage.

"Gavin, Gavin, please…" Rafe begged. Gavin could feel the heat coming off of him as his systems stuttered to keep up with the surplus of sensation the human provided. Rafe grabbed Gavin's wrist an maneuvered hit to the end of a wire that was plugged into a round port "Pull." He instructed, his other hand digging into Gavin's waist for stability. Gavin wasn't about to argue when Rafe was so into it. He pulled, firm but gentle, and the cable disconnected. Rafe yelped out a moan and his hips were back to working against Gavin; the smaller detective pushed his hips up against the android's behind, chasing his own pleasure. He pushed the cable back in and pulled it out again, gasping as Rafe squeezed his arm with force.

"Will you come from this?" He seduced, feeling himself getting closer.

"S-Something… akin…." Rafe rattled, eyes fiercely squeezed shut and LED red as he focused on the feeling of Gavin inside of him.

"Let's find out then." Gavin decided with a grin, pulling his knees up for better leverage against the android. He shifted his arm so that his palm was resting along the side of the regulator and plugged and unplugged the cord a few more times. Rafe no longer had words, just gasps for cool air to stave off overheating and moans to release the pent up arousal. Gavin arched his back to push up into the grinding, moaning in return and catching his orgasm with a gasp. His hand must have convulsed with the pleasure, because the butt of his palm pushed hard against the regulator and Rafe yelled, squeezing Gavin's lower arm hard enough that Gavin thought it might break.

The pain subsided quickly though, when the entirety of Rafe went slack, his LED cycling once before blinking out.

Gavin was alert faster than he'd ever been post orgasm. He pulled his hand out and made sure that everything was connected just the way it had been, and did the only thing he could think of.

He called Connor.

Twenty minutes later, he stood next to the couch beside Connor and Hank, staring at Rafe. Bruises had already began to green on his arm. He'd managed to close the access hatch and button the android's shirt to preserve some kind of dignity. It didn't matter; Hank was there and giving him the stupidest knowing look that made Gavin feel all the more uncomfortable with the sensation, "You got him overheated." He chuckled.

They helped him haul Rafe into a cool bath. Back in the living room and Gavin thanked them and saw them out, Hank nudged his shoulder, "He'll be fine. Welcome to the club."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please comment, and send prompts to @mpmwrites on tumblr!


	6. Reciprocity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafe wants to test Gavin’s patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s super late at night (2am), but here’s my day 14: 69! I was kind of in-enthused about this prompt, so I hope it’s some kind of decent!

“This will be an exercise in reciprocity.” Rafe warned close to Gavin’s ear. “If you choose to seek out your own pleasure instead of mine, I will stop entirely.” He smirked. Gavin was hard already just from the tone of the Android’s voice. Rafe circled him and stopped to face Gavin, “Do you think that seems fair?”

Gavin looked defiant despite the android’s attempted intimidation. “Yes, sir.” Every part of him was screaming for the android to touch him, but Rafe always reminded him that his patience was on trial.

“Good.” The corner of the taller man’s mouth quirked up in an approximation if a smile. He dropped to his knees and pulled off Gavin’s sweatpants, the only clothing item Gavin was wearing, and folded them to leave on the dresser. He laid back on the bed and gestured for Gavin to join him, the younger man smiling as he crawled into Rafe’s lap. They kissed, passionate and lustful, as Gavin ground their erections together with a moan. Rafe let his hands roam, tweaking one of Gavin’s nipples and making the human gasp at the touch. “Turn around.” He instructed, and Gavin hesitated only briefly before doing so; sitting up and straddling the android’s waist carefully. He stroked Rafe’s erection and shifted backward enough to benddown and take his cock into his mouth.

Rafe let out a satisfied noise and have a gentle tug to Gavin’s hips, urging him to move back.

Once he had Gavin where he wanted him, he wasted no time in probing the humans asshole with his tongue, spurring a shaking moan from him. Gavin rocked back against his face, pulling his mouth away from Rafe to do so, and Rafe immediately pulled back as well. Gavin whined at the loss of contact. The android just waited, programmed with limitless patience. After a moment , Gavin recalled the warning and set back to work, sucking Rafe’s cock like it gave him life. Rafe returned his attention, fine tuning his efforts with composed knowledge of Gavin’s preferences.

Gavin was sure he wasn’t doing a great job, which he supposed proved Rafe’s point about reciprocity. It wasn’t his fault, it was just that Rafe was good at this and it was distracting. He complemented that thought with another moan and passed his tongue over the head with as much pressure as he could manage before dipping back down and taking Rafe’s erection as far as he could. He felt it tickle the back of his throat and fought the urge to gag, but it happened anyway. He pulled back slightly in reaction, but Rafe’s hips followed him forcefully and he found no relief. He tried to ignore the mounting pleasure coming from the feeling of Rafe’s tongue swiping around and into his entrance relentlessly and his desperately hard cock receiving no attention at all. He set a brutal pace, bobbing his head enthusiastically, trying to have some kind of control and linking Rafe’s pleasure to his own. Every involuntary thrust or noise the android made, Gavin found himself doing the same. He gasped with the bruising force that Rafe used to grab his thighs as he came down Gavin’s throat without warning. As Gavin made to swallow all of his synthetic cum, Rafe made a few gentle taps on his hip for the smaller man to move.

Gavin sat up and moved off him, letting the android pull him in for a deep kiss. “That wasn’t so hard, was it, Gavin?” Rafe goaded, their lips barely parted.

“No, Sir.” The human answered, pushing himself closer. He was rewarded with Rafe’s hand on his cock, pumping him with expertise in all things Gavin Reed. It didn’t take much for Gavin to reach his own climax, his seed spilling hotly over the android’s hand and the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please comment and send prompts to @mpmwrites on tumblr!


	7. Blanketed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafe wakes up Gavin with sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s this? Me, actually posting during prime time? Lies. Have some Gav900 day 18: lazy morning sex. Still writing on my phone, but please enjoy, rated E!

He woke up to Rafe pressed up against his back, a hand pushed into his boxer briefs and stroking him to hardness. “...Morning.” He groaned blearily, stretching. He ran his palm along the android’s arm encouragingly with a yawn.

“Good morning Gavin.” Rafe offered in his ear, voice quiet. He placed a gentle kiss on the human’s ear, then jaw, then neck, holding Gavin close to him.

“Good remains to be seen, though something tells me it’s heading that way.” The smaller man sassed, rolling his shoulders over to face Rafe with a sleep blanketed smile. His eyes fluttered back shut for a moment before Rafe’s hand on his dick reminded him that he had more interesting things to do. He glanced up at the android, smiling at him before closing the distance and offering an ardent kiss. He seemed to move to the same page as Rafe, because he shimmied out of his boxers, Rafe’s hand never leaving his dick, and tossed them off the side of the bed. He let his hand find its place in Rafe’s hair as he returned to the kiss, relaxing into it. They kissed lazily, Gavin hovering somewhere on the line between sleep and desire.

“Gavin, if you wish to sleep, I can continue this later.” He offered affectionately.

“No, no, I’m awake.” Gavin promised, rocking his hips into the android’s hand as if to prove himself.

“Put your back to me,then.” Rafe instructed, rolling away to reach for the lube in the bedside drawer. When he returned, Gavin had pulled the sheet back over them and tucked himself back in as the little spoon. The android offered an endeared smile and laid his palm on Gavin’s hip, the lube dropped on the mattress within reach. “I truly do not mind if you want to sleep in.” He offered again, running his hand along Gavin’s side.

“‘M not sleeping.” He denied again, smiling at the contact. He loved it when Rafe touched him, and Rafe knew it.

“If you’re sure.” The android toned, spreading lube on his fingers and sliding them over Gavin’s hole gently. Gavin hummed pleasantly at the touch, pushing his behind back against his fingers. Rafe pushed asingle finger in, moving slow and relaxed until Gavin was squirming against him. He added a second finger, Gavin letting out a small moan and exposing his neck to the open mouthed kisses Rafe seemed to have no shortage of. After a few minutes of the attention, Gavin tapped at the android’s shoulder.

“I’m good.” He sighed. Rafe pulled his hand away and replaced it with his cock, lining it up with the human’s hole and pushing in carefully. “Oh fuck.” Gavin cursed in a quiet voice. He moaned earnestly, grabbing for Rafe’s hip to ground himself. Rafe hummed close to his ear, reaching around Gavin’s front to jerk him off. “Mm. Can I get on top of you?” He suggested groggily, pulling away from Rafe by a fraction.

“Gavin, you may do whatever pleases you most.” The Android purred as Gavin slung a leg over him, grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and feel free to leave prompts @mpmwrites on tumblr!


	8. Obedience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafe gives Gavin some rules to obey at work for a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s Day 20: your own kink. As said before, I’m not comfortable with my own kink, so this was kind of an open day. So, have some Humiliation Reed900.  
> Ppompt requests were Anon: Humiliation anyship and Burrahobbit: Gav900 anykink
> 
> Now, I don’t really understand humiliation kink,. so I did my best. I hope it’s okay! At the very least there’s spanking.

"You are to wear your collar visibly, not tucked inside your shirt, at all times. You will _politely_ ask permission to leave your desk for any reason. You will walk behind me at all times and open doors for me. If you're good, you will be rewarded when we return home this evening. If you disobey, you'll earn punishment. Are you willing and able to do this for me, Gavin?" Rafe held out the clothes he picked out for Gavin to wear that day. Gavin was flushed, though he nodded,

"Yes sir, I understand." He admitted humbly, looking at the hardwood floor. He took the clothes.

\--------

It proved easier said than done. His collar was fairly passable; a plain braided black leather necklace aside from the stainless steel ring with a barely-visible locking pin holding it on him unless his keyholder chose to remove it. He could shrug that off when people asked, and if they suspected otherwise then he figured they knew exactly what it was and knew why he was wearing it; he refused to be ashamed of it.

But, he never realized how often he left this desk until that day.

 _May I go get some coffee?_ he texted across their desks, watching Rafe as he checked the message carefully and shot back _Correction: you must ask verbally._ Gavin groaned internally and steeled himself.

"May I?" He muttered quietly.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Rafe offered, not even looking up from his work.

"May I go get coffee?" He shot back, the words all stringing together as he tried to keep his voice low.

"You may." Rafe agreed. "Though I's recommend you get more sleep rather than dose yourself with coffee consistently." He explained. Rafe knew exactly why Gavin was tired, and was entirely the cause of it, but the bland tone with which the insult was delivered sent a thrill through Gavin.

Later, when Tina slapped her palm down on Gavin's desk with a proposition for lunch, he offered a glance of a smile, "Yeah. I could eat." He nodded, and made to stand. Once standing, the way Rafe stared him down stung. He knew the rules, but couldn't bring himself to do it in front of Tina. He caught Rafe's eyes for a long moment, enough to see the disapproval in them, before she dragged him away.

"I'm sorry." He said, keeping his eyes down as he dropped back into his chair, "It's just… Tina was right there and I--"

"You don't need to explain, Gavin." Rafe offered a quirk that was a faint smile, "You were aware of the rules and repercussions of your actions." He explained easily. Gavin's mind flashed to the potential of his reward or punishment and a pang of arousal spiked in his gut.

"Yes, sir." He uttered and did his best to get back to work.

He spent the next few hours biding his time until they left work, hoping that they wouldn't get called out on a case, because if he had to keep this up while they went about town he might just die or beg Rafe to screw him on the car… or both. Rafe denied him two requests to go to the bathroom, and gave him that same look of disapproval when he didn't ask a third time, but got up and practically sprinted to the men's room. They ended up doing paperwork most of the day and research on and off for the rest, and eventually the hours until 6pm passed.

The look that Anderson gave him as Rafe waited for Gavin to step around from behind him and open the door made Gavin's cheeks pink. It took entirely too long to get behind the closed doors of his apartment.

"Please go to the bedroom, take off your clothes, and prepare yourself." Rafe instructed, ever polite but commanding in tone. Gavin did as told, recounting the day's actions in his head all the while. He sat himself cross legged on the bed, waiting as Rafe sat in the living room, watching the news. They did this a lot; it was a test of his patience. Some days he gave in and came and sat at Rafe's feet, sometimes he fell asleep, but he always tried to wait. He wondered if his punishment was to wait extra long, all the while keeping himself hard and stretched open on edge until Rafe decided he'd earned it.

He would have been foolish to think he wouldn't get any punishment, but the waiting was frustrating. He sat like that for just over an hour, until the sun was setting and casting shadows through the slatted blinds onto the bedroom floor. That was when Rafe came in, smirking and shirtless.

"How was your day, Gavin?" He offered, kneeling on the bed in front of the human. He didn't meet Rafe's eyes.

"You were there."

"I was… you _did_ try to be obedient." He nodded, "But you struggled."

"I'm sorry, sir." Gavin offered.

"I think that you have earned a reward, but first you should be punished for your failures."

"Yes, sir." Gavin took a breath, his cock strained against his thigh as he got more aroused simply because of Rafe's presence and the knowledge of what was to come.

"I think a spanking would be appropriate, but as your reward, you will be permitted to choose what I use on you. Do you think that's fair?" Gavin took in a slow breath, longing to be touched.

"More than fair, sir."

"I'm glad you approve. Your choice?" He offered. They both knew what the human's answer would be. It was almost always the same.

"Your hand, sir." Gavin breathed, his eyes full of desire.

"As expected. Over my lap." The android smirked again, seating himself on the edge of the bed. Gavin draped himself over his lap, ass in the air and his cock grazing against Rafe's pant leg just barely. Rafe's hand smoothed over his ass , squeezing possessively, but he didn't hesitate before letting the first smack ring out in the room. Gavin gasped at the initial sting. Rafe waited for a moment, before offering, "What do you say, Gavin?" Gavin blinked before remembering what Rafe expected of him.

"Thank you, sir." he scrambled, waiting for the next blow. Rafe hesitated before letting the second smack come just as Gavin relaxed over his knees. He didn't wait any more after that, delivering impact after impact, Gavin thanking him each time as the pain built, tinged with his desire to please. His eyes watered as he lost count, focusing only on the way his hips shifted against Rafe's thigh, letting his cock rub against the fabric of the android's slacks.

Rafe kept Gavin like that until he was incoherent, drool on his chin and tears on his cheeks as he simply moaned by way of thanking the android. He panted as Rafe helped him to stand and then lay down on his back, nails digging into his palms with restraint.

"You're doing so _well_ , Gavin." Rafe reminded him with pride, helping Gavin to stay focused. "I'm going to fuck you now." He dropped his pants and boxers before pushing Gavin's knees apart to kneel between them. He lifted one of Gavin's ankles to his hip and pushed two fingers into his hole without warning. Gavin whimpered as he stroked inside of him, the bedspread rough against his already raw bottom. "I bet you could come from just this." Rafe reminded him, "But watching you try so hard to be good for me today has made me impatient." He pulled his fingers away and replaced them with his cock, wasting no time before pushing in.

Gavin moaned loudly and pushed his head back into the mattress with relief. Once all the way inside, Rafe pulled Gavin's other leg around his waist so he could lean over the human, planting bites on his neck around his collar. Gavin dug his hands into the linens and moaned with each slow thrust from Rafe, his throat rumbling against the android's lips. Rafe wrapped his hand around Gavin's cock, wasting no time as he stroked in time with his thrusts, long and reverent. He tugged at Gavin's collar with his teeth, loving the sight of the accessory on _his_ human.

"Let me touch you." Gavin begged, tightening his legs to keep the android close to him.

"You may." Rafe told him, almost before the request had been finished. Immediately, Gavin's hands were all over him, eventually finding places in his hair and digging into one of his shoulders and Gavin shook with pleasure.

"Sir, I'm going to cum…" Gavin pleaded, knowing he was going to start crying again if Rafe decided he would have to wait. Rafe liked to be first. To Gavin's surprise, the hand on his cock sped up and Rafe began to pound him harder, sitting up for leverage as the android chased his own orgasm. Gavin cursed with the renewed force and came hard, cum spreading across his belly in spurts. Rafe let go of his cock not long after, and placed his hands on Gavin's waist, pulling the human against him in bruising thrusts until he came, his LED flickering redyellowred as he moaned static into the quiet room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or send a prompt here or @mpmwrites on tumblr!


	9. Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK teaches Gavin a new sign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was from a prompt form Stark that was for the quote "I love You."! Have some nonverbal Nines just for fun.

Gavin smiled as RK manipulated the fingers on his right hand. Sitting across from the android at Starbucks, they’d taken their lunch break as another lesson in communication. Learning sign was easy enough, but Gavin struggled with matching his expressions properly to the motion of his hands. True, there were times when he had to ask RK to fingerspell a sign he hadn’t learned yet, or encourage him to slow down, please, but they were getting there.

Pointer, pinky, and thumb extended, RK released his hand, satisfied with its arrangement.

"What's that mean?" Gavin spoke.

‘I, L, Y’ the successive letters came in quick response. If all letters were presented at the same time, it formed the sign that Gavin had been shown. Gavin waited for further explanation.

RK pointed to himself, crossed his arms, and then pointed to Gavin.

Gavin started back at his honest expression, not sure whether or not this was all a genuine confession or simply a lesson he was looking to closely at. After a beat, RK was signing frantically, his eyes shifting way nervously and Gavin caught less than half of what he was saying.

"Slow down, I can't…" Gavin protested, shaking his head. "RK." He tried again, his voice louder. The android froze, looking stunned. "You serious?" He implored carefully.

'Gavin, I love you.' RK repeated, frowning slightly. 'I'm sorry.'

"You don't have to be sorry." Gavin sighed, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment, always love to hear from you!


	10. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafe and Gavin have a communication issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Stark with the quote "it's the thought that counts". Feat. Nonverbal Nines

Gavin swung opened his front door as he took off his jacket, tossing it on the recliner nearby and toeing off his shoes quickly. "Hey," He greeted the android currently seated on his couch, engrossed in something on Gavin's portable. Rafe didn't move in the slightest, offing no greeting. Gavin moved over to the couch, leaning over the back of it to look over Rafe's shoulder "I said _Hey_. What're you so interested in?" Before Rafe switched over to the whiteboard app, Gavin caught a look at a website he'd seen before. The site wasn't something Gavin used personally, but had seen Rafe use to find techs that could perform repairs or software changes if he needed them. He had told Gavin that since Cyberlife had done little for his well being, he had no interest in further interference form the company, reclaimed or not.

'Nothing of importance. Welcome home.' Rafe doodled on the blank screen, offering a smile that Gavin had seen him practicing in the mirror before. The whiteboard app wasn't as efficient as simply offering Gavin an instant text readout of Rafe's thoughts, but Rafe preferred the personal aspect of writing them himself.

"Don't say it's fuckin' nothing." Gavin frowned, reaching for the device. Rafe held it out of his reach and fitted Gavin with an annoyed look.

'You have no concept of privacy.'

"Yeah, you're using _my_ portable. I don't know if it counts as invading your privacy." Gavin smiled, hopping over the back of the sectional and landing half in Rafe's lap. "Just fucking tell me." Gavin frowned, leaning heavily on the android.

'I unintentionally insulted you this morning.'

"Shit happens." Gavin shrugged, though he felt a pang of hurt at the memory of the argument.

'It would not have happened if I was fully functioning.' The explanation was written smaller, the letters formed slowly and with apprehension. Gavin's eyes twitched over the words and he straightened.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You never said you were hurt." Again, that same feeling rang through his chest, tinted with guilt at having not noticed.

'You misunderstand. I am not hurt.' Rafe offered quickly. He erased it again almost as quickly as Gavin could read it. 'I am trying to find someone who can install an auditory output function.' The admission came with a frown, his eyes downcast.

"You want to talk."

'Yes.'

"Why?" Gavin frowned harder, his eyebrows creasing together, "I mean, you never said so before and now all of a sudden? Because of this morning? Did I fucking make you feel like you need it?" Gavin stood, tension keeping him from staying still.

'No. I want to communicate with you.' The writing grew slightly less precise as Rafe rushed what he wanted to say. Gavin crossed his arms.

"You don't get to fucking say that when you won't even explain to me what the fuck is going on." He watched as Rafe blinked slowly, his face remaining impassive. He shook his head briefly as his hand went white where it held the portable up in front of him. Words began filling the screen, almost faster than Gavin could read them. His lips parted as his eyes flickered back and forth to take in what Rafe had to say.

'Like this morning and just now, I can only show you text. I cannot give you inflection or emphasis or _feeling_ in what I wish to say to you. It's become challenging for you and I to enjoy each other's company because of this. You misunderstand what I say because I cannot express it properly, and it frustrates me to see you upset. The logical answer seemed to repair my faults so that when I tell you I Love You, you can understand how I feel.'

He watched as Gavin read, tension bleeding off of him in the silence and the ease visibly showing in his posture. When the text stopped scrolling, he watched Gavin's eyes pass between his face and the screen several times. He watched as Gavin hung his head for a moment, rubbing his eyes and biting his lip, exactly the way he usually did when he was fighting over which thoughts were anxiety and unnecessary irritation. He waited as Gavin fought against himself for what he really wanted to say.

"You know, I'm not that great at this either." There was still a rough, defensive edge to his words "And my voice works just fuckin' fine." he sighed, dropping back to the couch with one leg folded under him. He ran a hand through his hair briskly.

'I know.'

"Yeah, well, you should know then, that having or not having a damn voice isn't what makes you a shitty communicator." He finally looked up to meet Rafe's eyes, then looked away again. "I like you just fine the way you are." He admitted quietly. "It's the thought that counts, but I don't need you to change for me." he nodded, staring down the cat, who was listening intently to his every word. He shifted slightly and looked to Rafe again, holding his gaze. "But it's important to you, and I'm going to try to be a better listener." He made an attempt at an apologetic smile, "Can't that be enough?" He begged.

Rafe lurched toward him, dropping the tablet to the cushion between them and enveloping Gavin in a grateful embrace.


	11. Past Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Rafe go to bed late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INspired by Basil_Gray's comment on chapter 4! Thanks!

"Go to bed, Gavin." Rafe said, his hand resting on Gavin's shoulder. Gavin flinched and rubbed his eyes to ease their strain from the terminal. He'd been doing paperwork from home since he hadn't been able to finish earlier that day. "It's past midnight."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes." Gavin promised as his partner retreated to the bedroom. He didn't need to sleep, but insisted that he preferred to be in Gavin's company and that he noticed that Gavin slept better since he'd started spending his nights at the human's side. Rafe changed into the green flannel pajama pants Gavin had bought him and reclined on the bed, propped on the headboard as he waited patiently.

Gavin eventually shuffled in after shutting of the desk lamp in the living room, shucking clothes on the floor as he did, all the way down to his black boxer briefs, with a yawn. He crawled onto the bed, laying between Rafe's slightly parted legs on his front until his cheek was laying on the android's chest. HE sighed deeply and wrapped both arms round Rafe's wiast.

"Comfortable?" Rafe offered, amused as he draped his arms over Gavin's shoulders in a gentle embrace.

"Fuck yeah I am." Gavin affirmed, his stubble scraping lightly at Rafe's bared skin as Gavin nuzzled his cheek against him.

"Are you going to sleep like this?"

"Hmm, sure as hell ain't moving." Gavin mumbled, his words already slowing as exhaustion overtook him.


	12. Seventy Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin learns one of Richard's secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, on the Hankvin Discord, Church proposed a soulmate AU where one doesn't age past 18 until they meet their soulmate. That's the context for this.

"What were they like?" Gavin mused, laying on his back with one of his les draped over Richard's.

"Who are you asking about?" Richard answered, his tone measured. His processing power was superior to the human brain's by at least 325%. He knew what Gavin wanted to know. Gavin had probably been insatiably curious since the moment he lighted upon the gray hairs that dusted his temples. Richard hated them; they betrayed every part of him. Androids were machines, they weren't made to age. Watching Connor stay forever fresh from the factory had spurred an unparalleled hatred toward his brother over the centuries.

"Your soulmate."A vague question. No need to reveal the full truth.

"Gavin, you are abrasive, impatient, passionate, ambitious…." Richard began listing, he found, surprising himself, that his words were exceptionally honest and affectionate. He'd perfected how to lie over the centuries, a hard won but invaluable skill, but felt no desire to lie to Gavin.

"You know what I mean, asshole." Gavin raised both eyebrows petulantly. Richard blinked. He'd never felt the need to decide, not ever. Not after the first time, not when his hair started to gray and his systems began to slow, not for any of them. He'd indulge the fun for a week or two, but ultimately he kept his secret and his youth.

Faced now, with a 36 year old Gavin, perpetually with the appearance (and body, and libido) of a teenager, Richard stalled. He recalled the list of names, each with a simple picture and a set of dates. He never looked at them, but it felt worthwhile to keep a record. Would he be able to bring himself to add Gavin Reed to the bottom of that list? Would he come back and remember him later?

"I was with Natalia for sixteen years. She had blonde hair, almost white, and a wide smile. She was my first." Richard told the ceiling. Gavin shifted, moving to straddle Richard's hips with a lecherous smile,

"How long ago was that?" He spread his hands on Richard's bare chest.

"She died one hundred and twenty six years ago."

"Holy shit." Gavin froze. It was clearly not the answer he'd been expecting.

"After her came Theresa, then Benjamin, Astrid, Colin, David, Ryan--"

"Jesus." Gavin gasped, brow furrowed. Richard stopped his recitation. After a beat of silence, Gavin spoke again, "How many?"

"After Natalia?" Richard offered. His LED spun yellow for a moment, "You are my seventy third."

"Holy shit." Gavin's hands tensed.

"How do you lose that many? Fuck I've only know you two weeks and I'd--"

"I killed them." Richard admitted. It didn't feel like a decision; it had been impulse. He'd never told any one of them before.

"You--"

"Androids are not supposed to age." Gavin pulled away from him, grabbing his jeans from the floor and awkwardly pulling them on. Richard analyzed him: increased respiration, increased heart rate, dilate pupils. All similar reactions to when Richard kissed him roughly that afternoon just outside the DPD, similar but not the same. Gavin was scared. Richard was out of the bed in a flash, slowly following Gavin as he scrambled into his shirt and toward his shoes by the door.

"You've killed seventy people?!" Gavin's voice cracked as he tugged on his shoes without tying them.

"Seventy two. Gavin, you can't leave."

"Fuck if I'm not!"


	13. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin breaks his pen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a friend had a bad day, and I wrote this hoping to cheer her up. She's a fan of nonverbal Nines.
> 
> Dora, I know It's not much help, but I do hope you feel better.

_It's just a pen._

The words shone white against the black screen that Rafe held in front of him as he crouched in front of Gavin. He watched Gavin's eyes glance up at the screen before dropping to his crossed legs again where his hands rested and he picked viciously at the cuticle of his left thumb. The way he'd stormed away from his desk had most of the bullpen rolling their eyes, used to Gavin's questionable behavior. Rafe couldn't force himself to be unconcerned with his partner, though, and had followed shortly after. The purple pen lay in pieces on Gavin's desk. When the plastic casing had snapped, the eggplant colored ink splattered over Gavin's fingers and left a stain despite Gavin having smeared it on the thighs of his jeans.

_I'll find a replacement._

Rafe's hand had gone white as he interfaced with the device in his hand. When Gavin didn't look, Rafe tapped his knee twice to get his attention. Gavin sighed as he pulled at his nail bed enough to make it glow red with inflammation and shifted against the wall so that his knees were pulled up between him and his partner.  He let his head fall back and knock against the wall, looking down his nose at Rafe's placid expression.

"It feels like shit's just falling apart." He spread his fingers wide with his wrists resting on his knees before letting them fall lax. "Fowler's up my ass, I'm exhausted, every fucking lead we had is bust…" He sighed, "I'm not gonna make rent because I had to have my damn portable replaced. Everything's just fucked." He explained, closing his eyes and taking a breath. Rafe grabbed one of his hands and placed a quiet kiss on his knuckles

_I can help._

"You gonna pay my damn rent?" Gavin huffed a laugh, it came out shaky, but Rafe's affection had prompted a small smile.

 _I get paid for my work._ Gavin gave Rafe's hand a slight squeeze

"I'm  won't let you pay my rent." Gavin promised.

 _Let me buy you a new pen._ Rafe quirked the corner of his mouth in a smile to match Gavin's, an expression that didn't come naturally but was filled with genuine sentiment. He stood, and tugged at Gavin's purple-stained hand until he stood as well, and they got back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hesitate to comment, and head over to my tumblr @mpmwrites to send me prompts!


End file.
